Der erste Kuss
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hermine ist Severus' Lehrling und die beiden sind sogar schon so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Um sich noch besser kennenzulernen, schlägt Hermine ein einfaches Spiel vor, indem man sich gegenseitig Fragen stellt. Interessante, aber verborgene Dinge erreichen so das Tageslicht...
1. Das Fragenspiel (Erster Kuss)

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Der erste Kuss**

Kapitel 1 – Das Fragenspiel (1. Kuss)

„Severus?", fragte Hermine, die gemütlich auf dem Sofa am Kamin saß und bis eben noch gelesen hatte, eines Abends.

„Ja?", erwiderte er, der ihr gegenüber auf dem Sessel saß und ebenfalls ein Buch in der Hand hielt, freundlich. Seit sie sein Lehrling war und sie wohl so etwas wie Freunde geworden waren, wollte er sie in seinem Leben nicht mehr missen. Mit ihrer fröhlichen, unbeschwerten und ganz und gar nicht dummen Art hatte sie ihn aus seiner schwarzen Einsamkeit gerettet, ohne dass sie es auch nur ahnte.

„Wollen wir ein Spiel spielen, um uns besser kennen zu lernen?"

Er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber nicht _Wahrheit oder Pflicht_ oder so ein Quatsch."

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, und auch nichts mit Trinken oder anderen peinlichen Dingen."

„Sondern?"

„Ich nenne es ganz einfach das _Fragenspiel_. Es ist recht simpel: Wir stellen einander immer abwechselnd eine Frage, deren Antwort uns interessiert."

„Muss man die Frage beantworten?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es würde wenig Spaß machen, wenn du jede Frage verweigerst."

„Mach ich nicht", versprach er. Das könnte ganz interessant werden. Er nickte einverstanden.

„Gut, dann darfst du anfangen", ließ sie ihm den Vortritt.

„Fang du lieber an, dann weiß ich, was für Fragen du dir vorstellst."

„Ist gut." Sie überlegte kurz, bevor sie fragte: „Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Grün", antwortete er sofort. „Und schwarz."

„So klischeehaft?", neckte sie.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Darf ich dich jetzt dasselbe fragen?"

„Hmm. Von mir aus schon, aber dann musst du dir danach was Neues ausdenken, sonst stelle ja nur ich die Fragen."

Er nickte. „Also, was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Silber."

„Silber? Darf man fragen, wieso?"

„Warum nicht? Hast du etwa erwartet, ich würde _Rot_ oder _Gold_ antworten?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Außerdem ist Silber doch gar keine richtige Farbe, oder?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du bist dran mit einer neuen Frage."

Er überlegte kurz. „Hast du damals in deinem zweiten Schuljahr von meinen Vorräten gestohlen, um Vielsafttrank zu brauen?"

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Woher weißt du, dass wir Vielsafttrank gebraut haben?!"

„Dich als Katze zu sehen, war doch recht eindeutig."

Dieser Fehler beschämte sie immer noch und sie wurde daher leicht rot und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Also, hast du nun von mir gestohlen?", hakte er nach.

„Ja…", gab sie zerknirscht zu.

„Ha!", rief er aus. „Ich wusste es!"

„Es tut mir leid."

„Tut es nicht", sagte er, lächelte jedoch.

Daraufhin musste sie grinsen. „Okay, nächste Frage. Hmmm… Aha", machte sie triumphierend und er wusste, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. „Hattest du mal ein Kuscheltier?"

„Ja", erwiderte er widerstrebend.

„Echt?!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Erzähl!"

„Es handelte sich um eine kleine Eule namens Mery. Meine Großmutter hatte sie mir geschenkt, doch mein Vater hat sie mir mit 8 Jahren weggenommen, weil er der Meinung war, dass ich jetzt zu alt für ein Kuscheltier wäre."

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. „Das ist ja schrecklich…"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Und du?"

„Ich hab einen Teddy namens Bär. Und er befindet sich immer noch in meinem Bett bei meinen Eltern."

Severus lächelte. „Ich bin dran", sagt er dann. „Was isst du am liebsten?"

„Spaghetti Bolognese."

„Sehr einfallsreich."

„Wieso? Was isst du denn gern?"

„Reis-Tomaten-Auflauf mit einer Spitze Basilikum", erwiderte er todernst.

Hermine jedoch brachte das zum Lachen. „Gut nächste Frage: Wann hast du Geburtstag?"

„Das sag ich dir nur, wenn du mir dann nichts schenkst oder eine Feier veranstaltest oder so."

„Das ist aber schade, aber nun gut."

„Schwörst du's?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ich schwöre es. Auch wenn ich finde, du könntest ruhig ein wenig sozialer sein."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „9. Januar", antwortete er schließlich. „Und du?"

„19. September."

„Aber das war ja vor zwei Wochen?!", rief er aus.

„Deswegen hab ich mir ja auch frei genommen."

„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nicht, dass es dich interessieren würde."

„Da liegst du aber sehr daneben." Dann streckte er ihr die Hand aus, die sie sogleich ergriff. „Hermine, ich wünsche dir alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag."

„D-danke", stammelte sie gerührt. „Ich glaube, das ist das Netteste, das du je getan hast."

Er lächelte zufrieden mit sich selbst und lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück. „Du bist dran mit einer neuen Frage", sagte er ihr schließlich ruhig.

„Ähm, ja… richtig…" Hermine war immer noch ein wenig verwirrt, fasste sich aber schnell. „Wie alt bist du?"

„38", antwortete er sofort. „Und du müsstest jetzt 19 sein, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte.

„Gut", lächelte er triumphierend. „Nächste Frage: Hast du Geschwister?"

„Nein. Du?"

„Auch nicht."

„Findest du das schade?", fragte sie dann.

„Hmmm", überlegte er. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht habe. Da ich es nicht ändern konnte, ergab es für mich keinen Sinn, mir etwas anderes zu wünschen. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ich mich gerade in der Zeit vor Hogwarts über einen Bruder gefreut hätte, mit dem ich hätte spielen können."

Hermine nickte nur.

„Findest du es denn schade, ein Einzelkind zu sein?", wollte er nun wissen.

„Nein. Meine Eltern haben sich viel mit mir beschäftigt und ich habe früh lesen gelernt."

„Das freut mich für dich", sagte er und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das nun ernst oder sarkastisch gemeint hatte. Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, fragte er beiläufig und gutgelaunt: „Bin ich jetzt dran oder du?"

Hermine lachte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich lass dir gerne den Vortritt."

„Spielst du ein Musikinstrument?"

„Meine Eltern haben ein Klavier, auf dem ich in den Ferien sehr laienhaft spiele. Und du?"

„Ich überhaupt nicht", lachte er. „Ich _höre_ sehr gerne Musik, aber fürs Selber _spielen_ bin ich viel zu unbegabt."

„Was für Musik hörst du denn gerne?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, aber am liebsten höre ich klassische Muggelkomponisten."

„Mozart und Beethoven?!"

„Ja", gab er zerknirscht zu.

„Die spiel ich auf dem Klavier!", rief sie aufgeregt.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

„Das musst du mir mal zeigen."

„Mach ich", strahlte sie.

Er strahlte zurück.

„Du bist dran", erinnerte sie ihn nach einer Weile.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er sofort. „Ich überlege, was ich fragen könnte, denn Vieles weiß ich schon."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Ich weiß, dass du deinen Kaffee mit Milch trinkst. Ich weiß, dass dein zweiter Vorname _Jean_ lautet, und ich weiß, dass du ein Kräutershampoo benutzt."

„Wow", meinte sie erstaunt. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Ich bin ein stiller aber sehr gewissenhafter Beobachter", sagte er geheimnisvoll.

Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß die gleichen Dinge über dich", gab sie dann zu.

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte er skeptisch. „Das musst du mir jetzt beweisen."

„Du trinkst deinen Kaffee schwarz, dein zweiter Vorname lautet _Tobias_ , auch wenn du es nie erwähnst oder damit unterschreibst, und du benutzt ebenfalls ein Kräutershampoo, wenn auch nicht das Gleiche wie ich."

„Woher weißt du das mit meinem zweiten Vornamen?", fragte er sehr verwundert.

„In meinem sechsten Schuljahr hatte Harry doch dein altes Zaubertrankbuch", erklärte sie unwillentlich. „Ich habe die gesamte Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt, um etwas über diesen Halbblutprinzen herauszufinden. Ich fand zuerst Eileen Prince, die dann Tobias Snape heiratete und schließlich deine Geburtsanzeige in einem alten Tagespropheten…"

„Dann wusstest du doch mein Alter. Warum fragst du dann?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich wissen, ob du mir antwortest; ob dir dein Alter irgendwie wichtig oder unangenehm ist oder so."

„Sehr gewieft", meinte er anerkennend. „Du bist nicht umsonst die Klügste Hexe ihres Alters."

„Danke", strahlte sie. „Du bist trotzdem noch mit einer Frage dran."

„Na gut… Warst du schon mal in Rom?"

„Nein, aber in Frankreich."

„Paris ist nichts im Vergleich zu Rom", behauptete er.

„Dann muss ich da wohl mal hin", sagte sie.

„Ja, das solltest du."

„Magst du Weihnachten?", stellte sie die nächste Frage.

„Nein", erwiderte er sofort.

„Nein?", fragte sie verwundert. „Warum denn nicht?!"

„Ich hasse dieses Drumherum. Dass alles kitschig geschmückt sein muss, dass plötzlich alle nett zueinander sind, dass alle nur noch an Geschenke denken und Ferien, und dass alle zusammen feiern – nur ich nicht."

„Also magst du die Einsamkeit nicht, die das Fest mit sich bringt, und nicht unbedingt das Fest an sich."

„Vielleicht", gab er zu. „Aber mittlerweile verbinde ich die beiden Sachen zwangsläufig miteinander."

„Aber dieses Jahr wird alles anders", verkündete sie fröhlich.

„Warum denn das?"

„Na, weil _ich_ doch da bin. Wir werden ein sehr schönes Weihnachtsfest zusammen verbringen – das verspreche ich dir."

Er lächelte dankbar, doch dann fragte er irritiert: „Willst du nicht lieber mit deinen Eltern oder deinen Freunden feiern? Die Weasleys werden bestimmt bitter enttäuscht sein, wenn du nicht vorbeischaust."

Ihre Miene trübte sich kein bisschen. „Das werden die schon verkraften."

Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur vergnügt an, bis Severus sich räusperte und murmelte: „Ich bin dran." Lauter fragte er dann: „Hast du noch deine Großeltern?"

„Nur noch die Mutter meines Vaters. Ich bin gerne dort, denn sie hat eine riesige Büchersammlung."

Er schmunzelte. „Was sonst…"

„Und du?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe niemanden mehr."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte sie mitfühlend.

„Das muss es nicht", meinte er sofort. „Ich kenne es quasi nicht anders."

Sie wirkte immer noch bedrückt von dem Gedanken an seine Einsamkeit.

„Na los", forderte er daher übertrieben freudig auf. „Frag mich was richtig Persönliches."

„Echt? Darf ich?"

Er nickte.

Sie überlegte kurz, bevor sich ein gewitztes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl. „Wer war dein erster Kuss?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte er nach.

„Na, wen hast du zuerst geküsst oder wer hat dich zuerst geküsst."

„Meine Mutter vermutlich", antwortete er trocken.

„Nein", widersprach sie. „Ich meine einen richtigen Kuss – einen romantischen." Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ein wenig rot wurde.

„Das möchte ich nicht verraten", verschloss er sich sofort und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

„War es… Lily?", wagte sie zu fragen.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Dann jemand aus deiner Klasse früher."

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

„Eine Todesserin?", riet sie weiter.

„Nein!", erwiderte er ernst.

„Wer dann?", fragte sie ratlos.

Er sah sie aufmerksam an und flüsterte dann ganz leise: „Niemand."

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt. „Niemand?", fragte sie schließlich behutsam nach.

„Nein, niemand", sagte er traurig und blickte beschämt auf den Boden.

„Warum?", wollte sie leise wissen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat sich einfach nie ergeben. Niemand wollte mich küssen." Immer noch sah er zu Boden, seine langen, schwarze Haare verbargen sein Gesicht.

Hermine überlegte kurz, bevor sie eine gewagte Entscheidung traf. Vorsichtig stand sie auf, kniete sich auf den Fußboden vor Severus' Sessel und strich ihm behutsam die Haare hinter die Ohren.

Bei der ersten Berührung sah er sie entgeistert an. „Was machst du da?", fragte er irritiert.

Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und sagte dann ernst, aber am Ende mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Ich möchte, dass der erste Kuss, den du bekommst, von jemandem stammt, der dich sehr, sehr gern hat." Und noch bevor er widersprechen konnte oder überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihre Lippen sanft auf seine gedrückt. Sie ließ ihm Zeit, sich von diesem Schock zu erholen und sich an so etwas wie Lippen zu gewöhnen, währenddessen genau darauf achtend, ob er sich vielleicht wehrte, weil er das Ganze nicht wollte. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall: Er brauchte nicht allzu lange, sich an diese neue Situation zu gewöhnen, und sobald er es registriert hatte, gab es für ihn keine Zurückhaltung mehr – gierig zog er sie an sich, vergrub eine Hand in ihren Haaren und küsste sie so innig, als würde die Welt untergehen.

Hermine ließ sich das sehr gerne gefallen, strich ihm ebenfalls durchs Haar und seufzte innerlich glücklich.

Erst nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich schwer atmend an.

Severus lächelte zuerst. „Ich danke dir", flüsterte er und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre.

Hermine strahlte. „Gern geschehen."

Sie verblieben noch eine Weile so, bis sie schließlich aufstand, ihm eine Gute Nacht wünschte und in ihr Zimmer zu Bett ging.

Severus blieb noch eine ganze Weile vor dem Kamin sitzen und versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich seinen allerersten Kuss einzuprägen. Lächelnd starrte er ins Feuer.


	2. Weihnachten (Zweiter Kuss)

Kapitel 2 – Weihnachten (2. Kuss)

Hermine hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, Severus' Wohnung so weihnachtlich wie möglich zu schmücken. Selbst einen Tannenbaum hatte sie auftreiben können. Sie war gerade zufrieden mit ihrem Werk, als Severus vom Unterricht zurückkehrte. Es war Freitag, der 23. Dezember – der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte er und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Überraschung!", rief Hermine fröhlich und ging auf ihn zu. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dieses Jahr mit dir zusammenfeiern werde und wir das schönste Weihnachtsfest von allen haben werden."

„Ja, aber… ich dachte, das wäre ein Scherz gewesen…" Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Nein", strahlte sie. „Morgen und übermorgen machen wir es uns richtig gemütlich", versprach sie.

Da breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit Lesen vor dem Kamin. Normalerweise hätten sie nun an Hermines Forschungstrank, den sie für ihre Ausbildung entwickeln musste, gearbeitet, aber da heute der letzte Schultag und dazu noch ein Tag vor Weihnachten war, nahmen sie sich für heute Abend einmal frei.

Doch Severus sah immer wieder heimlich zu Hermine. Dass sie wirklich mit ihm zusammen Weihnachten feiern wollte, konnte er noch immer nicht verstehen. Seit sie ihn im September geküsst hatte, waren sie zwar weiterhin gute Freunde geworden, aber mehr auch nicht. Hatte sie ihn wirklich nur geküsst, weil sie ihn mochte? Oder war es nur Mitleid gewesen? Er zerbrach sich seit Monaten den Kopf darüber, ob sie ihn liebte oder nicht, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und verhielt sich immer freundschaftlich korrekt. Doch in diesem ganzen Beobachten hatte Severus selbst sich immer mehr in sie verliebt…

Der Abend wurde zur Nacht und irgendwann fiel Hermine das Buch aus der Hand und sie war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.

Severus schmunzelte, legte sein Buch zur Seite, stand auf, nahm Hermine hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer und ins Bett.

Sie seufzte glücklich, als sie das weiche Bett unter sich fühlte und kuschelte sich in die Decke.

„Schlaf gut", flüsterte Severus, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und ging wieder.

Am nächsten Morgen – Heiligabend – beschlossen die beiden nach dem Frühstück, einen Spaziergang am Großen See zu machen. Es war so wunderschön ruhig, nun da die meisten Schüler über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren waren, und Hogwarts zeigte sich von seinem bezauberndsten Wintergesicht.

Severus und Hermine unterhielten sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr und der Zaubertrankprofessor schlug irgendwann vor, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

Hermine nickte begeistert und so verbrachten sie einen angenehmen Nachmittag im örtlichen Buchladen, der Apotheke und in den Drei Besen.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht doch noch zu den Weasleys möchtest?", musste Severus plötzlich nachfragen. Es war ihm immer noch nicht begreiflich, warum sie mit _ihm_ zusammenfeiern wollte.

Hermine lachte jedoch kurz auf, bevor sie ernst aber mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, das sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ, erwiderte: „Ich bleibe bei dir, Severus, was auch immer geschieht."

Auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts bot er ihr aus einer plötzlichen Idee heraus seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich sogleich bei ihm ein. Sie schwiegen den ganzen Weg über, beide glücklich in ihre Gedanken versunken und die Nähe des anderen genießend.

„Wollen wir gleich in die Große Halle gehen?", unterbrach Hermine die Stille erst, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. „Ich glaube, das Weihnachtsessen beginnt bald."

Severus nickte und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

Hermine wollte seinen Arm loslassen, da sie nun vor die anderen treten würden, aber er legte seine Hand auf ihre, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass es ihn nicht störte, so gesehen zu werden, und so betraten ein schmunzelnder Severus und eine strahlende Hermine die Große Halle – immer noch eingehakt.

Die anderen Lehrer und die wenigen Schüler, die in Hogwarts geblieben waren, staunten nicht schlecht, als sie die beiden so vertraut miteinander sahen, doch niemand wagte es, sie deswegen anzusprechen.

Dumbledore hätte es gewagt, wollte aber nicht, dass die beiden aus Verlegenheit wegen eines neckischen Kommentars seinerseits wieder auf Abstand gingen.

Das Abendessen verlief lustig und fröhlich. Alle unterhielten sich gut miteinander, scherzten, während sie sich immer mehr von dem köstlichen Essen auf ihre Teller schaufelten, und Knallbonbons brachten die tollsten Kleinigkeiten hervor.

Hermine zog eine rote Kunstblume, die sie sich sogleich ins Haar steckte, und Severus, dem es davor grauste, wieder einen Geierhut zu bekommen, zum Glück ein paar praktische Reagenzgläser.

Bald nach dem Essen hielt Dumbledore seine Weihnachtsansprache und schließlich begaben sich alle zu Bett.

Severus und Hermine tranken noch ein Glas Wein in ihrer Wohnung und unterhielten sich weiterhin über die spannendsten Themen.

Schließlich jedoch stand Hermine auf und fragte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen: „Brauchen wir den Tisch heute Abend noch?"

Severus sah sie skeptisch an. „Wieso?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so", grinste sie, während sie ihre Gläser vom Tisch nahm und in die Küche brachte, und das Buch, in dem Severus zurzeit las, auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab – und verwandelte ihren Couchtisch in ein Klavier.

Severus riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Ich hab seit Wochen geübt", verkündete Hermine stolz. „Minerva meinte, dass sei eine schwierige Verwandlung, aber ich wollte dir unbedingt vorspielen." Ihr Gesicht zeigte Sorge, als sie hinzufügte: „Also nur, wenn du möchtest, natürlich."

„Sehr gerne", erwiderte er sofort, lehnte sich gemütlich an den Rücken des Sofas und wartete gespannt auf die Klänge von Mozart, Beethoven und Haydn.

Hermine setzte sich ans Klavier, atmete einmal tief ein – und begann zu spielen.

Severus' Herz schlug schneller, als er die ersten Klänge vernahm. Er kannte dieses Stück nicht, doch es war wunderschön. Ruhig, gefühlvoll glitten Hermines Finger über die Tasten und er wollte auf einmal nichts lieber, als sie zu umarmen. Es war, als würden die Töne ihm seine Zukunft zeigen – seine wunderbare Zukunft mit Hermine…

Als das Stück beendet war, herrschte einen Moment Stille, bevor Hermine sich auf dem Klavierbock zu ihm umdrehte und ihn unsicher ansah. „Und?", fragte sie schließlich. „Mochtest du's?"

Er schluckte einmal und nickte. „Das war wunderschön", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Da legte sich ein Strahlen auf ihr Gesicht und sie stand auf, um zu ihm zu gehen, doch er stand ebenfalls geschwind auf und trat ihr entgegen. So standen sie nun voreinander und sahen sich in die Augen, sie mit einem scheuen Lächeln, er mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Klar", schmunzelte sie.

„Warum hast du mich damals geküsst?", wollte er mit todernster Miene wissen und ihr Lächeln verstarb. „War es nur… aus Mitleid?"

Sie überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie ehrlich erwiderte: „Es wäre nicht fair, dies zu verneinen."

Sein Blick glitt enttäuscht zur Seite. Er wusste es! Oder hatte es zumindest geahnt. Und hier hatte er sich vollkommen sinnlos in sie verliebt…

„Aber", fuhr sie schnell fort, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, und nahm seine Hand in ihre, „das war nicht der Hauptgrund."

Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen. „Was dann?", fragte er leise, fast schon verletzlich.

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und antwortete fest: „Ich habe dich geküsst, weil ich es wollte."

Sein Ausdruck erweichte sich, seine Augen zeigten Wärme. „Und… und willst du das noch immer?"

Sie nickte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, beugte sich zu ihm nach vorne und legte ganz zart ihre Lippen auf seine.

Dieses Mal brauchte er weniger Zeit, um sich an den Kuss anzupassen: Er legte seine Arme um sie, drückte sie an sich und küsste sie mit einer Hingabe, die all seine Liebe ausdrücken sollte. Als er jedoch plötzlich etwas Nasses auf seiner Wange spürte und der Kuss begann, salzig zu schmecken, unterbrach er ihre Nähe, um Hermine ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Warum weinst du?", fragte er erschrocken. War er so schlecht im Küssen? Oder bereute sie es, sich überhaupt mit ihm eingelassen zu haben? Doch zu seinem großen Erstaunen strahlte sie ihn an.

„Du liebst mich", lachte sie fröhlich und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich", gab er verdutzt zurück und erwiderte die Umarmung. Solange sie nicht wütend auf ihn war oder es bereute, war doch alles in Ordnung, nicht wahr? „Aber warum weinst du dann?"

Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen. „Weil ich glücklich bin. Ich liebe dich nämlich auch."

Da zeigte sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und er nahm seine Hermine in den Arm, hielt sie ganz fest, damit sie ihm nicht verlorengehen konnte, und strich ihr einfach schweigend über die buschigen Haare, während sie sich zufrieden seufzend an ihn schmiegte.


	3. Epilog, Ewig (Xter Kuss)

Epilog – Ewig (Xter Kuss*)

 _(* Um genau zu sein, so viele Küsse, dass Severus irgendwann mit dem Zählen durcheinander gekommen war, und einfach beschlossen hatte, „viele" Küsse zu sagen. Bis 456 war er noch mitgekommen, doch dann hatte Hermine ihm eine Welle an Küssen zuteil kommen lassen, damit er zustimmte, ihre Eltern kennenzulernen, und sein Zählen war am Ende…)_

Der Friedhof war still und das gefiel Severus. Aber noch mehr gefiel es ihm, dass er diesen schweren Gang zum ersten Mal nicht allein gehen musste. Neben ihm war Hermine, die seine Hand sanft aber bestimmt in ihrer hielt und ihm so das Gefühl gab, bei ihm zu sein.

Das letzte halbe Jahr war für ihn das schönste in seinem gesamten Leben gewesen. Nach Weihnachten war Hermine nun vollkommen in den Kerker gezogen – und in sein Schlafzimmer, um genau zu sagen – und er wollte es unter keinen Umständen anders. Es war für sie beide am Anfang eine Umstellung gewesen, nun plötzlich nicht mehr nur Meister und Lehrling zu sein, sondern auch noch Freund und Freundin, Partner in allen Lebenslagen. Doch er war damit besser zurechtgekommen, als erwartet – sogar mit den vielen Küssen. Es war gar nicht so schwer, wie er immer befürchtet hatte.

Obwohl sie es ihm im September geschworen hatte, hatte sie ihm dennoch zum Geburtstag gratuliert und eine Party für ihn geschmissen. Da es sich jedoch nur um eine Privatfeier der beiden gehandelt hatte, hatte er ihr leicht verzeihen können.

In den Osterferien waren sie nach Rom gereist und er hatte alles dafür getan, sie von dieser Stadt zu überzeugen, was ihm am Ende anscheinend auch geglückt war, denn an ihrem letzten Tag dort hatte Hermine ihm einen innigen Kuss gegeben und gemeint: „Ja, du hast recht: Paris ist nichts im Vergleich zu Rom." Ob sie das jedoch ernst gemeint hatte oder nur gesagt hatte, um ihn glücklich zu stimmen, wusste er nicht genau.

Die Wochen und Monate waren wie im Flug vergangen, bis Hermine ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ihre Eltern kennenlernen würde. Es hatte sie einige Überredungskunst gekostet, doch schließlich hatte er zugestimmt. Der Besuch am Sonntagnachmittag bei den Grangers war ihm zunächst sehr unangenehm gewesen, da die beiden nur wenige Jahre älter waren als er selbst, doch Mr und Mrs Granger besaßen die gleiche Freundlichkeit und Intelligenz wie ihre Tochter und hatten ihn herzlich empfangen und einfach so akzeptiert. Vermutlich hatte Hermine vorher ein ernstes Wort mit ihnen gewechselt.

Auch Hermines Großmutter hatten sie besucht, die wirklich eine der größten Privatbibliotheken innewohnte, die Severus jemals gesehen hatte – ein ganzes Haus voller Bücher, könnte man sagen. Kein Wunder, dass Hermine so gerne hier war. Und irgendwie erinnerte ihn die alte Dame an seine eigene Großmutter mütterlicherseits, zu der er jeden Sommer für ein paar Wochen gefahren war, bis sie gestorben war, als er zehn Jahre alt war; sie hatte ihm die Kunst der Zaubertränkebrauerei nähergebracht, von ihr hatte er viele seiner Verbesserungen in das Buch des Halbblutprinzen übernommen.

„Wohin müssen wir gehen?" Hermine schaute zu ihm hoch; sie hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt.

„Dort drüben", erwiderte er und lenkte sie in einen schmalen Gang zwischen hohen, grünen Hecken.

Die Sommerferien hatten vor ein paar Tagen begonnen und er hatte Hermine gefragt, ob sie gern verreisen wollen würde oder etwas Besonderes unternehmen möchte. Ihre Antwort hatte ihn überrascht.

„Ich würde gerne zu deiner Mutter."

„Warum?", hatte er sie verwundert gefragt. Seine Mutter war tot; es gab nur einen grauen Grabstein zu bewundern, mehr war von ihr nicht übrig.

„Immer wenn du von ihr erzählst, spricht eine Wärme aus deinen Augen, die man sonst fast nie zu Gesicht bekommt." Sie hatte ihn angelächelt. „Außer, wenn du _mich_ ansiehst."

Er hatte zugestimmt und nun standen sie vor dem Grab seiner Mutter. _Eileen Prince_ stand auf dem Stein, denn er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie unter dem Namen _Snape_ beerdigt würde…

Hermine legte den Strauß weißer Rosen, den sie gekauft hatte, auf das Grab und nahm dann Severus' Hand und drückte sie einmal fest.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. „Danke", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich", erwiderte sie leise und er konnte ihr Lächeln hören.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

ENDE.


End file.
